


Are You Sure?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [51]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguments, Couple Fight, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Relationship Goals, Road Trip, The Losers Club Is All In College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Are you sure?"





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Mike’s boyfriend
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/myboycrush/status/738706827567734784

**51: "Are you sure?"**

* * *

"Turn. Turn. Fucking turn!" Richie hissed throwing his hands up as Stan ignored his direction again, "Are you fucking stupid Stan! That was our turn!"

"A-A-Are you-u sure?" Bill asked as he glanced towards the map again. He stared at the highway before glancing back to the map. "It-t-t do-oesn't look right." Bill added as he glanced towards his boyfriend, Stan gave his boyfriend a smile before turning back to focus on the road.

"Of course you would take your boyfriend side Bill." Richie hissed.

"Shut the fuck up Trashmouth!" Stan hissed.

"Once your mother sucks my dick Stanley!" Richie shouted throwing middle fingers up to Stan in he car mirror.

Eddie groaned reaching over to slap his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. He sent Stan an look before turning towards Richie, "Lick my hand and that's the only thing you'll be licking until we graduate. Now calm down idiot."

"Control your boyfriend Eddie." Stan hissed as Bill rubbed calm circles on his hands as he clenched and unclenched the steering wheel.

Richie immediately started cursing louder behind Eddie hand as Eddie started yelling at Stan for starting it again, while Bill tired to get everyone to calm down. 

Bev rolled her eyes from the back as she continued to run her fingers through Ben's hair. Her cute boyfriend was in his own world as he continued reading his newest book. Knowing a new argument would start soon Bev turned up her music to full blast closing her eyes relaxing. 

"It's not to late to jump out the car, and hitchhike back to Derry." Mike whispered to his boyfriend.

James smiled pressing a kiss to the crown of Mike's forehead, "Your friends something special beside I'm pretty sure Bev already but child lock on the doors earlier when we first climbed in."

"Smart boy James." Bev added sending a sneaky smile towards the couple in the back of the Tahoe.

"Damnit Richie keep your seatbelt on!"

"If you move out of that seat Trashmouth I will beat your ass!" Bill yelled.

"Are you sure!"

"Beep beep. Beep fuckinng beep!"

"I love your friends." James added softly. Mike snorted, "Someone has too."


End file.
